


What it Means to Love

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Actions Have Consequences [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotions are Complicated, Everyone but Vision are minor characters, Flash Fic, Flashbacks, Gen, POV Vision (Marvel), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision is okay with that though, Vision learning to be human, before and during Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: Vision knows he's young, but in the year he's been alive, he's learnt a lot.
Relationships: Friday & Vision (Marvel), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Vision, Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark & Vision, Pepper Potts & Vision, Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Vision
Series: Actions Have Consequences [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458583
Comments: 11
Kudos: 771





	What it Means to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda an interlude while I work on the next piece. Vision is kinda a major character in this series, so I wanted to do something from his point of view.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Vision knows intellectually how different he really is; he’s not human, but not entirely robot either. He is both more and less. He understands the many ways he’s different from the humans that have become his friends and family, and he enjoys it.

The Captain, the Widow, the Falcon, and Wanda.

All which he had become fond of during their time together. However, despite how fond he is of them, it will not compare to the family he had found in Tony, in Rhodey, in Pepper, in Happy, in FRIDAY, in DUM-E, U, and BUTTERFINGERS.

Even Harley and Mykie when they could visit.

He did not live in the compound because he was not a full-time Avengers—he had no wish too, it felt… wrong to stay there. Even if Wanda would ask repeatedly or the others would subtly try their own tactics to get him to move there and become a full-time hero.

But no, he would not abandon the family he enjoyed living with. Despite how the Avengers proclaimed they were like a family, Vision _noticed_.

It was small things mostly, they weren’t a family—they were a unit, and not in the way of it being anything familial related. No, they were fighters, they fought together almost perfectly but ultimately their likes and dislikes didn’t aline more often then not.

His home in the tower was vastly different from the compound. It was busy, and chaotic in all the right ways. Banter, sass, snark—no pressure to be someone, nor do something one didn’t wish to do.

Room to grow and become his own person without the worry of when the next fight is while never been too far away from company.

The small things really.

Vision knew his family was proud of his growth in the last year and he was _happy_ to make them proud.

So when Steve clashes with the Taskforce sent to collect Barnes, ultimately setting off what would become a far larger problem, Vision is _exasperated_.

Tony asks him to watch out for Wanda and he does, even explaining _why_ it would be best for her to stay inside.

But Barton illegally enters the compound, compromising the security of the place and the understanding he managed to work Wanda too, dissipated.

And all he got in thanks was being thrown through seven floors.

It was…

Vison felt a series of complicated emotions—ones he struggled to put into words because he had never felt them before; betrayal is one he knows down to his very coding.

He was hurt, betrayed and—

He then must once more fight against the Avengers—only now they are criminals needing to be brought in.

Their recklessness, lack of care for the safety of others and property and ridiculous attitudes results in Rhodey being paralysed and Wilson, Barton, Maximoff, and a man called Scott Lang (who they dragged into this) being arrested.

(Romanoff managed to evade arrest and hasn’t been seen since. Not that anyone has been looking.)

He sits at Rhodey’s bedside, waiting for Tony’s return.

Only that never happens.

FRIDAY, eight hours later, in hysteria, in pain, in worry reports that the Ironman suit has gone offline and something terrible had happened.

Vision does not want to lose anyone else, _can’t_ lose anyone else—too much harm had already been done. So with FRIDAY’s help, he pilots the Quinjet to Siberia where he finds Tony; but Tony wasn’t alone.

Sargent James Barnes—the reason this all happened to begin with is there, keeping Tony awake.

It had been twelve hours at this point and Siberia is not a warm place.

Vision is… Vision is _angry. _At the foremost is anger, it’s a strange feeling. A heat that flushes through his synthetic body. It feels foreign because he had never felt such… _hatred_ before.

Hatred for Steve Rogers, hatred for James Barnes, a hatred that Tony went off on his own without asking for assistance from one of them.

He’s also… tired—but not in the sense of a human’s exhaustion. He does not sleep, but his body feels heavy and his thoughts sluggish with worriment and anguish for Tony’s condition and everything to come because of Steve Rogers.

* * *

The bright nightlight, the bustling streets and loud atmosphere of Tokyo amazed him, even just looking out the window of the suite to watch the nightlife left him—he wanted to say breathless, but Vision did not breathe.

Tony’s chuckle drew his attention. Vision turned to see Tony and Pepper both watching him, fond smiles on their faces.

“Glad you agreed to come?” Pepper questioned.

“Very much. There is so much—it is unlike New York, yet so similar at the same time.”

“There are plenty of other cities, towns, and remote locations that are just waiting to be seen you know.” Tony hinted.

“Perhaps one day.” Vision smiled and turned back to the window.

* * *

He soars across the clear sky, hot rod red and gold suit; black, silver, and red suit and silver and purple suit flew close by.

Ironman laughed over the comms, exhilaration leaving him breathless. Tony had admitted long ago that even now, after so many years as Ironman, just getting into the suit still left him feeling giddy like the first time he’d done so.

(The pieces of JARVIS left behind gave him a faint idea of just how that first flight went. He felt a flash of amused looking back on it.)

Rhodey soft amused chuckle at Tony’s actions could be heard under the laughter.

Pepper’s voice came over the comms, her own voice breathless—she was new to the experience, but already a natural. Vision knows Pepper will always feel the same elation as Tony, Rhodey, and himself at the experience.

Vision flipped onto his back, watching as the humans behind him grew closer to him. He smiled; Vision could understand their excitement—there was something about being so high up, so quiet, so—so _freeing_.

* * *

Vision could seamlessly communicate with FRIDAY—his, what humans would call, Aunt. Much like him, she was young too. They both enjoyed learning about the world together, ideas or thoughts they would share and research together—even asking others their opinions on the matters.

* * *

“Hello.” Vision smiled, quite a bit unsure. He was so—_young_. That was what Mr Stark (“Please, it’s Tony.”) had called him, he did not understand much, but he liked the strange feeling in his chest at the idea of meeting someone new.

The young girl—seven-year-old—grinned up at him. “Hi! I’m Mykie!” She pointed to the young male, but older than her, to her right. “This is my brother, Harley.”

“Sup.” Harley nodded and shifted. Vision could acknowledge the young made felt a bit anxious about their meeting.

Vision smiled. “It is lovely to meet you both, Mr Stark has spoken highly of you.”

Mykie laughed and Harley, shoulders loosening and easing his posture, smirked.


End file.
